Harry Potter and a Bunch of Other People
by will-o'-the-wisp1
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are joining Hogwarts for unity and safety etc. People fall in love all over the place and the only one Harry can talk to is Rubina Diggory, who is perfect in everything. Harry soon finds out that the
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and a Bunch of Other People 

Disclaimer; None of this is mine, as everyone pretty much already knows. I own Vera Phoenix, Rubina Diggory, and Etta Bryce, and a couple of people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but not anything else. Besides, no one would believe me if I said it was mine anyway. 

Chapter 1; The New Professor 

Harry Potter awoke the morning of August 17 with the feeling of intense delight. Today, he would leave the Dursleys, not to be back for another year. He had been waiting for this day for weeks, ever since the time Professor Dumbledore had sent the letter telling him that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would pick him up on this day and take him to the Burrow, and stay there with him for his protection. The Weasley's had been duly informed of these arrangements and had given they're consent. Harry only had, now, to wait for his escort. The new Professor would be a girl named Vera Phoenix and - Harry had been shocked by this - she was only a year older than him. According to Dumbledore though, she had received some kind of Special Training and had good practice in the Dark Arts and, of course, defense. 

Harry had had no problem getting Uncle Vernon to agree to let him go; and Harry hadn't even had to mention his wonder-working godfather. Uncle Vernon was only too happy to get Harry away from his house. Harry laughed at the reason; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had decided that Dudley was "of age" to have a girlfriend and therefore, were trying desperately to get girls to meet with poor Dudley who, despite all efforts, couldn't fit up to the man of most girls' dreams. Even Dudley's diet had been a dreadful failure. Harry was getting more and more in the way of their plans. 

Well, Harry would be gone soon, and it was just joy, joy, joy on both sides. But now he looking at the clock, Harry realized that it was quite late into the day, and the Professor would be arriving any moment now. He hurried out of bed and, after couple minutes (Harry was not a vain person), he was soon ready to meet her. But before he even left the room he heard the doorbell ring. Uncle Vernon answered it, and Harry could hear his booming voice say something he didn't quite catch, but he knew it must have been pretty nasty from the tone. 

As he reached the doorway, he saw a girl there, who he knew must be Professor Vera Phoenix, look to him for help; Uncle Vernon and Dudley were nearly blocking her from sight; the former jeering at her about her age, and any other fault he could find, while the latter seemed to be trying to get her attention. Harry immediately understood that he was trying, in his weird way, to flirt - unsuccessfully. 

In answer to her look, Harry reached between the giant bodies and pulled the Professor away from his terrible relations. Then they fled to his room. 

"Thanks for rescuing me back there," she said, once she was assuredly safe "those guys were really. . ." words apparently failed her. 

Harry studied Vera for a little while; she wore muggle clothes, her hair was short and black, her eyes dark brown, and her long lashes served to make her eyes look darker than they really were. There was also something sad and wistful about them. . . and moreover, something vaguely familiar. 

"I'm Vera Phoenix, but I suppose you already guessed that." 

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter." 

"I'm not really as helpless as I was at the door, that fat guy was somewhat of a shock though." said Vera. Harry laughed. 

"It's not only you, practically everyone gets momentarily speechless at the sight of him." He said, before he realized how friendly he was being. After all, Vera Phoenix was a Professor. Somehow, he couldn't quite get used to the idea. 

"So, are you all packed up?" said Vera after a short pause. 

"Yes. I have an owl, who's delivering a letter right now, but she'll find us." 

"Alright. We'll go right now then." Said Vera. 

"Okay. . . but, how are we going to go?" wondered Harry. 

"I'm going to apparate and you can take a portkey." decided Vera. 

"You can apparate?" asked Harry, not quite able to keep the amazement out of his voice. 

"Mmm hmm, I got my license three years ago." Vera said "But you'll have to learn how to use this portkey." 

"I know how to use a portkey, I've used them before." said Harry, involuntarily remembering the last time he had used one. 

"I don't think you've ever used a Multi-Purpose Watch. And that's what you need to learn how to use." said Vera. She took her watch from her wrist and bade Harry put it on. Accordingly, Harry did so. The watch was a delicate thing of silver and pink. 

"Now, you see the buttons there?" Vera asked. Harry noticed three small buttons on the side of the watch. 

"Yes" he said. 

"Press the top one." 

He pressed the button and the face of the watch changed. Instead of telling the time now, it was some kind of calendar. 

"Has it changed?" asked Vera. 

"Yeah, I think it's a calendar or something." answered Harry. 

"Press it again. " said Vera. Harry did so and again the face changed. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Vera, " don't look at that, it's my diary. Sorry, I totally forgot. Press the button again, but try not to look at it." Harry didn't have trouble with that and pressed again. This time, music blared forth. 

"You can tell what that is, it plays music and stuff. Press it again." Harry did, and now he saw lights and whirls inside the watch. 

"What's this?" he asked Vera. 

"Oh, that? It's a Spell-Pot; you can store spells and charms and stuff inside and use them later. Even a muggle could use it - that is, if he or she knew what to say." 

The next was a phone, and the one after that was a camera. Finally, the watch became a plain white with the names of all the continents around in a circle instead of numbers, and a small arrow in the middle. 

"Stop here." directed Vera. "Now point the arrow to Europe and press the second button." When Harry had done that, the continents turned into all the countries in Europe. Next, Harry was instructed to point the arrow to U.K. Finishing that, Harry now saw that the display was Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron, platform nine and three quarters, and various other places accessible only to witches and wizards. 

"We're going to Diagon Alley." said Vera. 

"But, aren't you supposed to take me to the Burrow?" Harry couldn't help asking. 

"The what?" 

"The Burrow, my friend's place." 

"We'll go there, but I thought we'd get your school stuff first." said Vera. "and I need to go to Orkare's Dark Cave of. . ." 

"Where?" 

"Oh, nowhere, really. I guess we can go now, all you have to do is push the third button when the arrow's on Diagon Alley. That's pretty much it." And with that, she disappeared. Harry pointed the arrow properly and, holding on to his trunk, disappeared as well. 

Harry reappeared at Diagon Alley right behind Vera Phoenix. She took the watch from him and they left for Gringotts Bank. 

After the bank came Madame Malkin's robe place, where Harry replaced his old school robes, which had suddenly become too small for him. Then they went to a stationary store for Harry to get new quills, parchment, etc. Next was Flourish and Blotts. Here, Harry was surprised to find he needed three new books for Defense against the Dark Arts; one on dark curses, another on some kind of mental power meditation or whatever, and a final one solely on Dementors. When Harry had asked Vera about the mental stuff and the dementors, she had explained about the importance of remaining calm and thinking logically in the face of danger, hence the mental. The dementors, being of the most evil kind of whatever-they-were, easily had a book to themselves. 

At the end of an hour's hectic shopping, Vera told Harry to rest while she did some shopping for herself. Harry watched Vera leave, and was about to turn away when he realized she was heading directly for Knockturn Alley. Harry wondered why she was going there and made a mental note to ask later. 

A/n That was a pretty lame chapter, but this is my first attempt at this kind of stuff, so don't judge too harshly. The next chapter is much better, but I don't know whether to post it or not. Review and tell me what you think pleeeaasse. 

In asdsdfgdss 


	2. Summer Vacation

Harry Potter and a Bunch of Other People  
  
A/n In the last chapter I mentioned a girl named Etta Bryce. But she belongs to another plot that is hatching in my head. She isn't in this story.  
  
Also, I'm really sorry I haven't been writing much recently. I've been really busy at school; we had a school festival and after that I had to study for high school tests and end term tests. In Japan you have to get into a good high school to get to a good college. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2; Summer Vacation  
  
?Since Vera's watch could not take Harry to the Burrow, they decided to go by floo powder. Harry, having spent his own pleasant afternoon at the Quidditch Broom Supplies, had long forgotten about Vera going into Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, holding out a can of floo powder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." said Harry. He took a pinch of the powder and sprinkled it into the fireplace. The flames flew up in a storm of green and Harry stepped inside with the words; "The Burrow." The familiar spinning began and Harry tucked his elbows tightly in. Fireplaces of other magical families blurred vaguely past him. At last, everything began to slow and Harry soon found himself falling into the Burrow.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Ron. Harry looked around at the Weasley's kitchen and realized that they must have known he was coming by floo powder, for everyone, from Ginny to Molly and Arthur Weasley, was there. Ron picked him up and said "You'd better move." He was right. No sooner had Harry moved to the side, than Vera's figure came spinning into sight. She dropped off quite gracefully but as soon as she was out of the fireplace she groaned and said;  
  
"Magical transportation is the worst way of traveling. The only thing I can stand is a broomstick."  
  
The kitchen was quite alarmed; Vera looked dreadfully pale, as if this was her first time.  
  
"It is my first time." she said. "I usually apparate or use my watch or a broomstick." she was still quite white, but seemed a bit better. She smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Vera Phoenix, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you dear." said Molly. The rest of the Weasley's welcomed her and she was soon made at home.  
  
"You did say you did not like magical transportation didn't you? Does that mean you have tried muggle transportation?" Mr. Weasley asked Vera excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and it's so much more comfortable than magic, if not so quick."  
  
Everyone was quite comfortable. Everyone was very happy to sit and talk with Harry and get to know Vera. Everyone was glad to eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while listening to Ron talk of Quidditch, and Ginny talk of Pigwidgeon, and Charlie - who had returned to the Burrow for the summer - talk of dragons. Ron was now talking about Hermione.  
  
"She said she'd be here in time to see you." said Ron with distinct impatience.  
  
"I thought she was going to Bulgaria for the summer." said Mrs. Weasley who had received this information from an article in the Witch Weekly, which was written by Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Only for two weeks." answered Ron quickly.  
  
"Who is Hermione?" asked Vera.  
  
"Our friend." said Harry vaguely.  
  
"What is taking her so long." Ron burst out. Harry was somewhat amused by his friend's impatience.  
  
"Well forgive me if I haven't got my Apparating license yet!" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry and for a moment the room was perfectly silent.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot in appearance. The most distinguishing part was, perhaps, her hair, which, instead of the impossible tangle it had been previously, was straight and smooth and had the movement that hair has, only when the person is conscious of it. She was also taller and more developed; and she wore a pink dress that showed off just how much developed she was. Not only this, but Hermione wore makeup. Very little, but enough to make her look . . . gorgeously beautiful.  
  
Just for a moment, everyone was dazzled into silence and surprise - except Vera, who, of course, had no idea of any change and was slightly puzzled.  
  
"Hermione." said Ron. "Hermione" he said again. "You look . . .good." said Ron trying to explain to her the silence and also the fact that didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley tighten her lips in disapproval.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said timidly. Although she was used to getting attention because of her intellect, attention for her looks was obviously a new thing to her. "So, here I am." she said. At these words something clicked and everyone regained their senses.  
  
Hermione was introduced to Vera and immediately liked her. Hermione told of her stay at Victor Krum's place and everyone agreed that he was a good person. She also told a story of how he would become the flying teacher at Durmstrang for one year instead of continuing in the Bulgarian team, but that he might return to the team after that year. She said that this was due to Certain Circumstances that he had not revealed to her.  
  
The day passed pleasantly and so did the rest of summer vacation. In those weeks the four became good friends. Hermione and Vera were especially close and seemed almost always together. Sometimes Ginny was among them, and Harry noticed that she seemed more grown-up, possibly because of Hermione and Vera's influence. Hermione herself, inspite of her new appearance fussed just as much about homework and studying and books as ever. Ron hadn't changed in either looks or character except to grow a bit taller. And Vera proved herself by being extremely good at quidditch and possessing a Firebolt. Of course, thoughts of Cedric intruded into Harry's mind at least once every day and occasionally they ruined a few minutes or hours according to mood, but eventually the effect lessened and Harry was able to think of Cedric with respect and regret but no blame or guilt.  
  
But he thought of Voldemort more and more. While talking or playing quidditch or just generally being with others, thoughts of Voldemort never occurred to him. But when he was alone, and especially at night, he couldn't help it. All he had seen of Voldemort . . . in his first year when confronting Quirrell, in the Chamber of secrets fighting a memory, what the dementors had revealed, and witnessing Voldemort's resurrection . . . all of these memories haunted him.  
  
Inspite of this, Harry was able to be happy. In living with the Dursleys, he had learned how to ignore - not entirely, but effectively - things like that. Because of this, no one knew.  
  
  
  
A/n Boring is the word to describe this chapter. I think I rushed the last chapter a bit, but too little happens in this chapter. Voldemort wasn't supposed to make his entrance till next chapter, but he really couldn't wait. The next chapter should be better. 


	3. A New Acquaintance

Harry Potter and a Bunch of Other People  
  
A/s I am so pissed! My dad has just punished me. Of course, if it were only that, I might live, but I'm being punished because I was three minutes late for dinner! Now it's no TV, no books, no movies, no music for one week. Now you have to agree that my dad is a tyrant. Anyhoo, I'm very mad.  
  
But thank you everyone who reviewed me, those reviews cheered me up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3; A New Acquintance  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley boarded the Hogwarts Express together. Vera, having done her job of being Harry's escort, had already hurried off to Hogwarts via her watch-portkey. The twins had gone off with Lee Jordan, and Ginny was with some friends.  
  
The trio had had a hard time finding a not-full compartment. The train seemed unusually crowded this year. In the end, the best they could find was one with a girl sitting primly in a corner reading a book. She looked up quickly when they approached, but her face, which had seemed nervous and uptight before, soon relaxed. She smiled and went back to her book.  
  
Hermione took out a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"So, what do think about this?" she asked cheerfully. Hermione was referring to an article in the Daily Prophet, which claimed that Rita Skeeter was missing. There were theories - based on hints from a malicious friend - that she had gone to live as a savage in the jungles of Africa, some said that she had commit suicide. Whatever it was, she was sorely missed by her friends and at her office etc.  
  
"I hope she didn't do anything like, well . . . you know, I hope she didn't actually commit suicide." said Harry, he was rather appalled by the idea.  
  
"Of course not." said Ron "Not her. She's probably pining away without being able to use her stupid quill." The idea undoubtedly appealed to Ron. The conversation continued in a like manner until the subject wore out. In the subsequent silence, Hermione glanced at the girl. She had given up the book and was now looking thoughtfully out the window.  
  
"Hi," said Hermione with a friendly smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
The girl flashed a sweet smile back. "I'm" she paused a bit "Rubina Diggory."  
  
There was a sudden silence, it might have lasted one second, it might have been 1000. No one quite knew which exactly. And no one knew what, exactly, to say.  
  
Rubina apparently understood the weight of her words for presently she said, "Yeah . . . Cedric was my brother."  
  
Hermione was immediately sympathetic.  
  
"Oh, it must be dreadful for you." she said. Ron seemed to want to say something, but he seemed also to have forgotten where his tongue was placed for his mouth moved but no sound came out. As for Harry, bits of memories, flashes of pictures, scraps of sentences, snatches of the pain he had felt from the Cruciatus Curse, all hit him like an overwhelming wave. It was the first time someone had mentioned the name since the beginning of summer vacation.  
  
In a few seconds the wave passed, and Harry was ready to do or say anything. Ron seemed to have found his tongue first, however, and began his own speech.  
  
"Sorry, but what's your name?" Rubina interrupted Ron who hadn't yet introduced himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter." said Harry. Rubina turned her eyes on him, her eyes were gray with little flecks of blue in them and shaped perfectly like almonds. She did not look like Cedric in the least. Suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Let's just forget about Ced. I mean, not forget entirely, but can't we put him aside for a while? I've been in mourning for three months now, and I'm still very sad about it, but I hate when people get all serious and pitying when I'm around, it makes me feel like some terrible disease that makes everyone relentlessly sad."  
  
"Of course." said Hermione. "We won't mention it again. But I do think you are very big and grown-upish for a first year student."  
  
"Actually, I'm not exactly a first year."  
  
"Really, how stange, I don't think I've ever even heard of you before."  
  
"It's like, well my dad didn't want me to go to school. He said I was too smart for that, and that I could make a lot better progress if he taught me himself. So basically I was home schooled till now. But with all this You- know-who stuff, he decided Hogwarts would be safer.  
  
I was told to take a test to confirm my grade level. I'm going to be in fifth year even though I should be third, according to age. I guess dad was right about the home schooling thing."  
  
"Wow" said Ron. Hermione didn't seem nearly impressed.  
  
Just then, Vera Phoenix flew into their midst. Behind her stood Neville Longbottom and a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Harry! There you are! And Ron, and Hermione. Oh, you must be Rubina Diggory. Alright, there's been an emergency, I need to take all of you to Hogwarts immediately."  
  
A/n I guess it's sort of a cliffhanger. I'll leave it to you readers to try to find out what the emergency is and how they get to Hogwarts and such. 


	4. The First Move

Harry Potter and a Bunch of other People  
  
A/n Sorry this took so long, I've been concentrating on another story I'm writing.  
  
Chapter 4; The First Move  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts? Why? Did anything happen? What happened?" wailed Neville. Vera was ignoring him completely, she appeared to be preoccupied with talking to herself.  
  
"Somewhere around here, he said it was somewhere . . . where? The rail! No, no, no, it was. . . Yes, yes the rail, which one? Oh, oh right, I think . . . no, what? Yes this is it." She pulled on a rail with all her might. It gave way and moved, just a click, then it clicked back into place. A long chest popped out of the ground.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know it could do that!" exclaimed Ron in a kind of excitement.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, if you've never read Hogwarts; a History." Hermione said, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Alright, then tell us, if you're so smart. What's in the box?"  
  
"It's a chest, not a box, and it holds broomsticks, in case the train crashes or something and you get trapped inside!" said Hermione promptly. Vera opened the chest; inside, were ten broomsticks, which looked like they had never been used before.  
  
"There you are." declared Hermione triumphantly, "Ten new broomsticks." Ron might have been angry, but his anger was lost under the sight of the brooms.  
  
"Wow, all this time! Amazing!"  
  
"No time to marvel." said Vera briskly, "We must hurry." She grabbed the brooms and began passing them out.  
  
"It's a Nimbus Two-thousand and One!" said Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can everyone here ride a broom properly?" asked Vera. Everyone except Neville nodded. "Can't you ride?" asked Vera.  
  
"I can ride. Sort of, but Madam Hooch told me if I ever rode again, not even Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal all my broken bones." stammered Neville, Vera gave an understanding smile.  
  
"You can ride in back of me, then." Vera addressed the rest of them "Don't worry about you're stuff, it'll be taken care of." Then they left through the window, all of them still thoroughly bewildered.  
  
The sky was very blue as the seven people on broomsticks flew alongside each other. To be sure, Harry was at the very head, with Rubina Diggory closely following, then came Ron and Vera. Harry thought Vera was flying fairly fast considering Neville was weighing her down. At the tail, flew Hermione and the Hufflepuff.  
  
"Don't follow the railroad tracks." shouted Vera, "There's a shorter way, just follow my directions." They went Vera's way and were at Hogwarts in just 30 minutes. They flew straight down to the ground, and hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was standing next to the gargoyle.  
  
"There you are," she said gravely, "Professor Dumbledore is waiting." Then she left. The gargoyle was already open. They went quietly inside. Something terrible had happened, this much was obvious.  
  
"Hello" Dumbledore said, he looked ten times older than when Harry had last seen him. "Please, sit." There were seven chairs set out in a line facing him. They all sat down in a row, Vera at the very end. Dumbledore looked each of them in the eye before saying anything. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
"There has been an attack." No one said anything, they still waited for him to explain. "Some of us think it was done by Voldemort, but we can't be sure yet. We don't know how it happened, we hardly even know what happened, we only know this;" the room went silent as a tomb, "that Remus Lupin, Joyce Diggory, Sarah Longbottom, and Oliver Wood are missing, along with many other wizards and witches. Also, today, of portion of about 60 muggles were found to be missing."  
  
"Missing?" whispered the Hufflepuff girl faintly, "are you certain?" Dumbledore nodded his head sadly, "Maybe it wasn't Remus Lupin, he has a cousin you know? Roman Lupin, are you sure it wasn't him? They look very alike."  
  
"Claire, it was Remus."  
  
"But, no! I saw him this morning!" the girl stood up, her voice was rising, "No!" she collapsed in a dead faint. Harry, who was sitting next to her, just barely managed to catch her.  
  
"Vera," said Dumbledore wearily, "take her to the hospital wing and come back, please. Neville, I suggest you go too." Indeed, Neville seemed about to faint himself, he looked so dazedly pale. They watched as Vera led Neville out, carrying the poor girl called Claire. Once the door closed behind them, Dumbledore resumed.  
  
"I have wanted to doubt it myself, it's very hard to believe. I hardly even understand it. It happened right after the train left. Remus, Joyce and Sarah were reported to have disappeared from the platform. Those who saw them thought they had only apparated. Apparently, though, a figure of about ten wizards and witches have just, disappeared. There's no trace left of anything. It's the same with the muggles. They've only been missing a couple hours. We sent a scout the minute we found out." Dumbledore, who had hardly blinked during the whole session, shut his eyes as if to shut everything out. "That girl," he said, his eyes opening again. "Claire. Her name is Claire Lupin, she's the only child of Remus. They were evidently attached."  
  
"Professor Lupin had a. . . ?" asked Ron.  
  
"Rubina Diggory, I have told you all you need to know. A house-elf will take you to the hospital wing. You must attend the banquet tonight, for you need to be sorted. Just rest for now, until then." Dumbledore dismissed her with a nod toward the doorway. Harry could just make out the figure of a nervous house-elf beyond the open doorway. Rubina stood up and walked sadly out. When the door was closed again, Dumbledore told them everything.  
  
"As you three already know so much, and especially you, Harry, who are most undoubtedly the one Voldemort would like to kill most at present, I feel you should know the particulars. I trust that you two, " He gestured at Ron and Hermione, "have been told what happened at the triwizard tournament?" they both nodded "As you must have no doubt, envoys have been sent to both giants and dementors. Hagrid and Olympe have braved the giant's territory and I think, with a little more persuasion, they will be convinced of our side, or at least, convinced not to take part of Voldemort's. However, the envoys to Azkaban were not quite as fortunate. Upon arrival it was perceived that no depression could be felt, nothing. It did not take a long search to find that the whole of the wizarding prison was deserted. Both guards and prisoners alike were absent. There can be no doubt that they have already joined Voldemort's forces." Dumbledore paused as Vera reentered, she wordlessly took her seat, and Dumbledore continued, "There is a theory that the missing people were taken to feed the dementors."  
  
No one said anything, a host of thoughts ran swiftly through Harry's head. He saw Lupin in his shabby old robes and weak smile, he remembered Oliver Wood, his old quidditch captain, Joyce must have been Rubina's mother, or some kind of family, Neville's only family was his grandmother, if Sarah Longbottom were she - which seemed all too likely - it would be dreadful. He couldn't imagine them trapped among the dementors. Sirius' haunted face loomed up in his mind. Suddenly, Harry felt angry,  
  
"Why did he take them?" he said in a strangled voice, "It's so unfair, I mean, why-"  
  
"We don't know, and the only thing we can do right now is hope for the best." said Dumbledore, "I'll inform you if anything else comes up. Now Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please go to the Gryffindor common room. I trust you will keep this to yourselves. Harry, There is one more thing I must tell you." Harry watched as Ron and Hermione made their departure, they looked just as stunned as he felt. When the door closed once more, Dumbledore resumed, but with more reluctance than Harry had ever seen in him. He saw Dumbledore glance at Vera, and she, give a barely perceptible nod, before he heard the headmaster speak.  
  
"Harry, this is very hard to say, but it must be said." He paused before going on, "What happened at the triwizard tournament, your meeting with Voldemort, well, I told Vera and she deduced something that, I should have seen before, but . . . well, Harry, do you remember what you said when you told me about it?" Harry thought this question was pointless considering he wasn't likely to forget any of it. Dumbledore went on before Harry could answer, "You said that he could touch you, now that he had your mother's protection. And now that he has your mother's protection, anyone who tries to harm him will surely come to the same end that he did so many years ago." Harry couldn't quite see where Dumbledore was going, "The point is, the both of you have your mother's protection, so no one can harm either of you out of hate. But he can harm you. He, and only he can; if you turn that around, the only person in the world who can harm him is . . . you. Do you realize the enormous weight of that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n I think that was pretty good. I just realized that a little while ago, now Harry has no choice but to kill Dumbledore. 


End file.
